


more like a song (and less like it's math)

by theformerone



Series: tumblr porn prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: He pushes Tobirama down until his face is on the bed, and the angle is just the barest bit deeper. And he clocks it when Tobirama opens his eyes, dark and wanting and defiant as they ever are, and it makes something in Madara rear up to fight.for prompt "You should play with my hair some more..."





	more like a song (and less like it's math)

“Don’t you  _ever_ ,” he says, shoving his hips forward, burying himself, staring down at Tobirama’s dark pupils blown wide as coins, the dirt and blood on his cheek marring one of his tattoos. “And I mean  _ever,_  fucking do that to me again.”

Tobirama’s hand is digging into his shoulder, the other grasping the sheets. One leg is thrown over Madara’s hip to push him in deeper, the other leg over Madara’s shoulder. Madara digs his fingernails into the meat of Tobirama’s thigh, and he screws his eyes shut. 

Tobirama is slick and tight all around him, pressing down in a fierce grip. There hadn’t been enough time in the world, when Kagami made it back to the village with Danzō, supporting Tobirama on their shoulders, calling for a medic. 

He had been fine. Shaken. Had his brains stirred around by some Kumo bastards running around wearing golden horns. A little damaged around the edges, but whole. Alive. Madara had wanted to kill him afterward. 

“You can’t,” he says, pressing himself forward so he can hike Tobirama’s leg further up, so he can make sure there isn’t a centimeter of space between them. “You can’t fucking  _do_ things like that.”

But even like this, Tobirama’s still got an attitude, still has an opinion, an answer for everything. 

“It was the right thing to do,” he snipes, and Madara hates that he can think clearly enough to speak. “It was - ,”

He pulls out entirely, just to be contrary. Tobirama sucks in a sharp breath at the loss of him, but he’s still pliant enough from painkillers that he allows it when Madara takes him by the hip and flips him over on his stomach. 

They’re both paranoid shinobi, and as much as they like looking at each other, being able to spot a threat mid-fuck is too optimum a position to pass up. Madara pulls Tobirama’s hips up into the air, and lays a hand on his cock to guide himself back in. 

Tobirama moans loud and low into the sheets below him, and it makes Madara push in only the slower. Tobirama tries to force it, tries to shove himself back, but Madara holds him by his hips and doesn’t let him move. 

“You don’t get to almost die,” he says, laying himself on Tobirama’s back when his cock is seated inside of him, “and say it was the right thing to  _do_.”

He punctuates his last word with a forward snap of his hips, and then they’re both gone. Tobirama pushes back, meeting each inward slide with a backward push, and Madara’s jaw goes slack with breath that he can’t take in through his nose. He breathes on the back of Tobirama’s neck, one hand holding himself up on the bed, on Tobirama’s shoulder. 

He pushes Tobirama down until his face is on the bed, and the angle is just the barest bit deeper. And he clocks it when Tobirama opens his eyes, dark and wanting and defiant as they ever are, and it makes something in Madara rear up to fight. 

He slides his hand up Tobirama’s shoulder to the nape of his neck, into the messy white hair that’s greasy from travel and sweat, with Kumo blood that still needs to be washed out of it, and Madara  _pulls_. 

Tobirama’s head rears back immediately, and he pushes himself up a little to get some support. There’s a measure of panic in the tight curve of his back, but the  _sound_  he makes, dear god, the  _noise_  that comes out of his throat makes Madara yank just a little bit harder so he can hear it again. 

It’s a shout, then a whimper, then a sound so small so far in the back of Tobirama’s throat that Madara presses in deeper so he can fuck it out of him. And Tobirama must not be able to handle it, because he bears down and back, but forward, shoving onto Madara’s cock and away from his hand so he can get both feelings at once, and it isn’t until Madara gets the message, until he takes the handful of hair in his hand and  _twists_  it just so, that Tobirama comes, shaking as he does, shoving back like there isn’t anything left to do because Madara has him by the hair and he isn’t letting go. 

He spills all over the sheets, breathing hard through his mouth as he does, and Madara pulls out slowly to give him a chance to catch his breath. Tobirama sits up, turns around, all languid just-fucked motion, and Madara  _wants_ because he  _wants_ and not because Tobirama almost fucking died again today. 

“You,” Tobirama says, only a little hoarse, like the back of his throat has been scratched by his noise making, “You should play with my hair some more.” 

He slides forward into Madara’s lap, high over his cock, and only half shutting his eyes as he sits down on it, taking it inside like it’s nothing, like it’s easy. And he moans, heavy sounding in his chest while he does it. Madara wants to bury his face in Tobirama’s throat, wants to bite a warning into the sensitive skin there, but Tobirama stops him. His eyes are half lidded when he picks up Madara’s hand. 

He lifts it, unfurling Madara’s curled fingers, and placing them squarely on the back of his head. And while Tobirama lifts his hips, he presses Madara’s fingers closed, until white hair sticks through the gaps between his knuckles, and Tobirama’s eyelids flutter like he’s seeing god. 

“Just - ah,” he says, sliding down as Madara pushes back, leaning forward as Madara pulls. “Just like that.”


End file.
